


Love is all you need (He loves you,yeah yeah yeah!)

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a lots of fluff, did i say fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is back to Lima for the graduation cerimony of the 2013/2014 seniors. yeah,this means that Blaine is a graduate!! but Kurt can never imagine what Blaine has prepared for him on the Ferris wheel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is all you need (He loves you,yeah yeah yeah!)

**Author's Note:**

> OS AU, written before it knew all the spoilers so long ago, when there was talk of an amusement park and a marriage proposal, it was still not in the name of Dalton. Enjoy!

It seems like an eternity since the last time I came to the carnival in Lima. There I was always with my father as a child. He enjoyed a world trying to win all the puppets possible, and for once I ate every crap that my small little body could hold, until I fainted, or vomited all about rotating cups. And then she, the majestic Ferris wheel. I saw her from the window of my room and I thought, "Oh Hummel, you absolutely need to climb." Too bad that I had never done the math on how much is high. Every time I went up there, I cried, and even today is one of those things I’m fascinated, but I don’t t have the courage to do, like skydiving, or wear that sweater I really like,but it’s from the last season. 

"Oh Kurt look! The rotating caps!" a super-excited Blaine tells me.

He must have eaten too much sugar.

Eventually, I succumbed.  
You know, when I met him for the first time, on the stairs at Dalton, I felt a shock that I started from my head and came down to the stomach and I continued to feel it, every time I saw him, even after “the crime.” I diden’t want to admit it, even to myself, but I loved Blaine Anderson with all my heart. And so, slowly, with kid gloves, it’s two months we got back together and I feel I am finally happy, having fixed what was broken, what I was missing.

We have two weeks to his diploma, and I came home for that too. I can’t wait to have him in New York with me. It’s the only thing who is missing in that city practically perfect.

"Hey, hi Tina!" I yell to get her attention.   
"Hello guys! Have you already seen the others? I had an appointment with them! Oh my God! I hope they are here!" Answers us all in one breath.

"Hello Tye-Tye, I think I saw Sam carry a giant panda and He said he wanted to give it to you!" Blaine replied.

"Oh that’s cute!"  
Not far away we see our friends. Sam tries to get out of a toy car with that panda and all the others that take place rapidly in other cars, and they laugh like crazy. Everything seemingly quiet short, perhaps too much.

"So? Have you prepared everything? "Asks Tina to Blaine, believing that I’m not listening.

"Yes, everything is ready. From 5 minutes i want you to all under the ferris wheel, I recommend! "Blaine replied. What’s going on?

"What have you to confabulate with you two?" I Wonder then as smoothly as possible.  
"Who? Tina and I? Oh, the usual stuff, don’t worry! "Blaine tries to reassure me. Who wants to give it to belive? drink? Well, I should see what will happen.  
"Hey, do you like candy floss?" Then he asks me strangely nervous.  
"Of course!"  
"Two sticks of cotton candy, thank you," Blaine says, to a very pretty girl, handing her a $ 10 bill immediately.

He seems to have an incredible rush. I look around for our friends, even they aren’t tell me the right one. They all sat down to eat hot dogs under the ferris wheel and look at us, as if they are waiting for a nod from one of the two. Whats going on in Blaine’s head? The Ferris wheel! Oh my God, what the hell has it in his head now? I begin seriously to be afraid.

"Come on, let’s go for a ride on the Ferris wheel!" Blaine asked, taking a piece of his candy cane, as if nothing had happened.  
"Mm, I’m not much in the mood!" Then I say, I want to see how far it goes.  
"Come on, it will be fun!" And saying so, I literally drags me by the wrist.

Before i can realizing it, we went through the whole yard, surpassed our friends and took place in one of the seats. I diden’t remember it was so high. I’m almost sure I have seen Rachel and Santana sitting on the sofa in our house, in New York.

A tinny, shrill and irritating, it just hangs us at the top. I swear that if it is the work of Blaine, i’ll just go down to strangle him!  
"Oh God, what’s happening?"  
"it must have stuck something!" says Blaine. Sure, and you do not know anything about it?  
"Really?" Then I say, raising an eyebrow  
"Ok, I admit, I have prepared everything myself!" Finally admits, "I wanted to ask you something very important. I know that I have not done well in recent months and maybe I do not deserve even your forgiveness. But only cowards have no regrets, and I’m not. Kurt, I love you so much! You are the love of my life, everything I need to live. "And pulls out a purple box. A ring? oh no! "Kurt, can you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

My hands tremble. And now what i answer? But then I see them, his eyes.  
Those eyes of which I have never understood the color, now they are golden and shining light. They’re going to cry, and I can not help but cry too.

"Hummel! You better say yes! We can’t tolerate him any longer" I hear the unmistakable voice of Sam, screaming from below.

"Oh Blaine, I love you so much. Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes! "Feel out of my mouth.  
"Oh my God" and also Blaine bursts into tears.

 

Below us, only thunderous applause, while capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

 

Yes, Ferris wheels are not so bad after all.


End file.
